1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of polyolefins employing novel catalysts.
2. Prior Art
Catalysts for the production of polyolefins have been known which include a transition metal compound such as a titanium compound and a vanadium compound carried on a magnesium halide, and an organometallic compound as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39-12105. Another similar catalyst is described in Belgian Pat. No. 742,112 and includes titanium tetrachloride carried on a magnesium halide anhydride which has been activated by a ball mill. Either of such prior art has still much to be desired in respect of the catalytic activity.
German Pat. No. 2137872 is directed to the copulverization of magnesium halide, titanium tetrachloride and alumina whereby the consumption of magnesium halide is minimized. This process however has not achieved any substantial increase in the per solid polymerization activity.
It is known that the bulk density of a given polymer is also an important factor having regard to the yields as well as to the slurry handling.